1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device, and in particular relates to a semiconductor electronic device with pins.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1A shows a pin 10 of a conventional electronic device (for example, central processing unit), which includes a post 11 and a base 12. The base 12 has curved bottom surface. With reference to FIG. 1B, when the pin 10 is desired to be embedded into the substrate 20, the pin 10 is inserted in the soldering material 30 and contacts a conductive pad 40. Next, as shown in FIG. 1C, a reflow soldering process is applied to the electronic device to remove bubbles 31 from the soldering material 30. However, due to the reflow soldering process, the pin 10 often tilts.